


It's none of your business

by m_s_b



Series: Things you said... [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, M/M, Punk Jim, Punk Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: Jim is reckless, Seb disapproves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'Things you said' mini fic challenge
> 
> #2: 'Things you said through your teeth'

The contact with the wall knocked the wind out of James’ lungs, but it didn’t keep him from lurching forward and fisting his hands in the lapels of Sebastian’s leather jacket.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He spat, pushing so closely into the other man’s personal space that their noses were touching. “It was none of your business, Moran.”

“The fuck it was,” Sebastian barked, his face twisted in anger as he trapped Jim between his body and the wall. “Those guys would rip you to pieces, you prick.”

“I would like to see them try,” James smirked, trying to free himself from Sebastian’s grip. “No pain, no fucking game, right?”

“James, you-” Seb hissed, his voice dripping with anger, but Jim didn’t let him finish.

“And why do you care so much, Sebby?” He chirped, the expression of mock curiosity. “I’m a big boy, y’know, I can take care of myself.”

“James, listen-”

“No, you fucking listen - I don’t need you to come here and save me,” James bared his teeth, his mood changing suddenly. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you and what you made up in your tiny brain-”

He gasped when Sebastian pushed him hardly against the wall.

“I love you, you stupid twat,” the blond said through his teeth.

“Wh-what?” Jim blinked, surprised. Seb glared at him, fury clearly visible in his eyes. Instead of answering, though, he pressed James even harder to the wall and kissed him, all tongue and teeth.

“I love you, you bloody moron,” he whispered after finally breaking the kiss; he licked the blood from Jim’s lower lip. “And I don’t want to see you hurt. Do you understand?”

His eyes wide from the mixture of surprise and excitement, James nodded and, with newly found enthusiasm, pulled Sebastian into another kiss.


End file.
